Free Spirit
by DarkJutsu
Summary: Sakura is a mad scitso student who causes nothing but trouble,does she care?No.And this year she has a new victim...GaaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Yes,this is a new story by me!Enjoy!

* * *

It was the shrill ringing that woke me up.The noise of doom. The alarm clock.I reached out and smashed my fist onto the small device causing it to stop.I sat up bearily with my sheet dangling from my ear and rubbed my eyes with my hand. 

I turned to look at the alarm clock and sighed."A moment of silence for the death of yet another alarm clock"I muttered putting my hands together in prayer.With a big yawn I crawled back under the sheet and came out the other end falling on the wooden floor.

"Why does that always happen" I said standing up and untangling my feet from the sheets.I went to the bathroom and took a shower while mulling over my thoughts.First day of school.One of the biggest days of the year.I got out and wrapped a towel around myself before going back into my room.

I plopped down on the bed and moaned.It was too early to be up.The only human time to get up was 1.00 pm.I picked up the hairdryer and began to dry my naturally pink hair. When I was done I began to flick through my wardrobe for something to wear.

I picked out a black off the shoulder top with the words "I'm so perfect I scare me" going across the front in hot pink writing.It was raised just high enough to show off my green bellybutton stud.I put on a pair of low slung black trousers covered in chains and my black and white converts.

I brushed out my long pink hair which was slightly tossed and added some clear lipgloss and eyeliner to highlight my emerald green eyes.After putting on a spiked choker I grabbed my school bag and ran down the stairs and into my kitchen.

My parents were very wealthy people but they often worked abroad leaving me alone.But,even with all my money I wasn't stuck up like other girls of my stature,as my parents liked to say, I was a disaster.I didn't mind being left alone.I was sixteen after all.

I had some toast before skipping out the door and climbing my high gate.I landed and fell flat on my face.I jumped up smiling brightly and began to skip down the path whistling.I lived five minutes away from my school,Konoha High,so I got there quickly.

I was usually always late but I wasn't this morning.Something was wrong.I approached the entrance shielding my eyes from the sun which was blaring in the sky behind the school."Evil sun,I'm going to melt"I yelled at the sky.There were people talking, laughing, sitting around in the grass, smoking, fighting, the usual...

I stopped and looked around the grounds."Sakura!"I heard someone yell.I turned just in time to see my assailant as they jumped at me.It was my friend Temari.The blonde was grinning happily as she released me."Air,I need air"I said clutching my throat."Sakura?"She asked raising an eyebrow.

I fell over with a dramatic gasp and stopped moving. "Sakura!"Temari yelled starting to panic.Then I sat up brightly and said "I'm dead"."Jeez,don't do that"said Temari as I stood and brushed myself off."Sorry,an artist I am" I said as I walked ahead."But artists draw"said Temari looking confused.

"Exactly"I said without stopping.Temari sweatdropped and shook her head.She would never understand me and my magical little world.I stopped on spotting my friends,Tenten and Hinata across the grounds."Yay,friends!"I yelled running towards them.

Then (Once again),I fell flat on my face."Sakura?"Temari said poking me."I'm fine,I was just tripped"I said pushing myself up."By what"said Temari looking around."A knome" I said looking around suspiciously."A knome? "Temari repeated flatly.

"Yes,garden knomes are responsible for 25 percent of deaths"I said in a paranoid voice."But there is no knome"said Temari in an exasperated voice."Of course,you think it's going to hang around"I said turning around to see Hinata and Tenten watching me looking worried.

"Yay,good to see you"I said pulling the two of them into a hug."Good to see you too" said Tenten grinning."H-Hi Sak-Sakura"said Hinata quietly."Aw,your so cute,but you got to say it tough,be strong and scary like us"I said looking very evil.

"Aw,leave her alone"said Temari pushing me out of the way."Fine,but when the knomes come for you I won't bail you out"said I shrugging.

* * *

I checked my timetable to see what I had first.No new subjects this year.I had English first.I put my books in my new locker and skipped back over to the others. "Hey,we still have a few minutes,lets go sit outside"said Temari linking arms with me. 

"Ok"I said grabbing her wrist and yanking her outside.We took a seat out in the grass and lay back."It stinks being back at school"said Tenten sighing."Nah,I love it,I can't wait to torture some teachers"I said rubbing my hands together gleefully.

"Oh,look who it is"said Temari in a disgusted voice.I looked up to see Ino and her gang pass as the bell went.Ino and I were once friends but now we were worst enemies."Look at the size of that slut's skirt"said Tenten scoffing. Being a tomboy she didn't think much of skirts of any length.

"Yeah" I said traling off.I couldn't believe I had once been friends with that girl."Sakura are you ok?"Hinata asked timidly."Well.." I said looking up at her."We have to be late" I said suddenly."Why?"said Tenten looking confused. "Because it's part of our mistique"I said winking.

With that I stood up and picked up my schoolbag."What about being late?"said Tenten."Ah,were late enough"I said waving my hand in a dissmissive way."Watch out,Sakura's back" I said in a different tone."This is going to be one hell of a year"said Temari sighing.

* * *

We entered the classroom and felt people's stares land on us. "They're all happy to see me" I said smiling."Yeah,sure they are" Temari muttered underbreath.We headed towards the back of the classroom laughing and sniggering.I plopped my bag down on my chair and sat up on the table and the girls took seats beside me. 

Later...

"I'm bored,can we leave now"I said pouting."Its only been two minutes,class hasn't even started yet."said Temari raising an eyebrow.It was true,the teacher wasn't even here yet."I know but it's too quiet" I said in a bored voice."How can it be quiet when everyone's talking"said Tenten leaning back on her chair.

"I don't know but i'll figure it out" I said slyly.Just as Temari opened her mouth to reply she was interrupted."Hey,its you ugly"said a voice I would recognise anywhere.I turned and jumped off my desk smiling."SAI!" I yelled hugging him.

"Get off me,uglyiness might be contagious"he said trying to de-lacth me.Then I should stop hugging you"I said smirking. "Ouch,that has got to hurt"said someone behind him. I reached up to peek over Sai's shoulder."Kiba,Kankuro" I yelled pushing Sai out of the way and hugging the two of them instead.

"Hey pinkie"said Kiba ruffling my hair."Still as stupid I see" said Kankuro smirking."And your still as ugly" I said sighing. "Hey,I'm better looking then you"said kankuro indignantly. "Yeah,whatever you say" I said blowing him off."You wanna fight bitch?"he said jokingly.

"Ok"I said brightly."Wait-what" he said looking shocked. Next thing he knew I had jumped on him and knocked him to the ground.He grabbed my hair and and pulled it in retaliation and I scratched at him."Ehem" said someone coughing. I looked up to see my teacher,Hatake Kakashi staring at us.

"Hi sir!"I said waving as I sat on Kankuro's chest."Could you please refrain from killing the other students Ms.Haruno?" he asked sighing."Okie-dokie" I said jumping up.He just sat down at his desk and pulled out a small orange book."Oooh,Come Come Paradise,still a pervert?You should keep reading,that volumes really good" I said smiling.

The lads sweatdropped as they took their seats in front me. "I won't enquire as to how you that"he said without looking up.As he set us some work to do I looked around the classroom. I needed a victim for the year.I spotted Ino and felt my stomach clench but I shook off the feeling quickly.

I wasn't going to waste any tears over her.Then I spotted an unfamilar redhead."Who's he" I said elbowing Temari and pointing at him."Oh,thats Gaara,he just transferred here"said Temari looking over at him."He's hot" I said giggling."you think?But I thought your heart belonged to Kakashi" said Temari dramatically.

"Yes,I still love him dearly" I said placing a hand over my heart."Ms.Haruno,do you want to share something with the class"said Kakashi stopping to look at me."I was just saying how much I love you"I said winking at him."Very nice,but to do think your undying love to yourself"he said going back to his work.

"Kay" I said saluting him.As the bell rang I jumped up and fell to my knees."Thank you lord for your invention of the bell"I said clasping my hands together in prayer."Get up ugly"said Sai walking past me."Fine,meanie"I said pouting and standing up.Then I spotted Gaara up ahead.

"Hey,wait"I yelled running after him."Bless the poor fucker"said Temari sighing.I caught up with him and poked him."What do you want" he growled."You silly"I slyly. He just grunted and looked away."Hehe"I said laughing.Next thing poor Gaara felt was someone jump on him and grab him in a hug.

"I love you"I said hugging him."Get off me"he said shoving me.But I didn't budge."Let go"he said managing to push me off.I pouted as he walked off."I don't think he loves me"I said cutely."10 points to pinkie"said Kiba walking past me. "You'll live"said Temari patting me on the shoulder."I dont think I will" I said looking dramatic as we walked down the corridor.

"Hey,isn't that the poor fucker?"said Kankuro pointing ahead.Sure enough,there was Gaara going into the class we were about to go into to."Your in this class"he said looking very pissed off."Aw,don't worry,it's only for a year"I said smiling.Gaara just sighed and entered the class.I crept up behind him and whispered,

"It's just a year..."

* * *

So review if you think I should continue!I love you all.gives cookies 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back.Fear me!I do not own Naruto or Sasuke would have stayed dead when he died.Die Evil emo!coughEnjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I followed Gaara into the classroom laughing evilly.The poor poor unfortunate bastard.I would crack him.He'd be sent to the funny farm in a straight jacket muttering and screaming whenever he saw anything pink.He took a seat near the back and I skipped over and sat down beside him.He turned and gave me a manevolent stare.

"What do you want?" he said almost growling.

"To spend time with my new best friend" I said smiling brightly at him.

"I'm not your friend" he spat at me."Aww,don't be that way Gaara-kun" I said pouting. "What did you call me?" he said narrowing his eyes until they were almost slits."Gaara-kun" I said slowly like I was talking to someone retarded."I know what you said bitch"he snapped at me.I raised an eyebrow at him in amusement.

"Tut tut,someone needs to learn some manners"I said shaking my finger at him."Your really starting to piss me off" he said through gritted teeth."Thank you,I hear that a lot funnily enough,I wonder why" I said placing a finger on my chin."Get lost"he hissed at me."It's a free country" I said crossing my arms.

"Besides,why should I move,you move" I said pushing him.

"Don't touch me" he said pushing me back.

"Touchy" I said waving him off.

"Why should I move,I was here first" he said leaning over the desk."So,you got a problem, you move" I said simply."Forget it" he said placing his head on the desk."Are you ignoring me?" I said placing my head besides his.No answer."Gaara,are you alive" I asked poking him in the side.He didn't answer so I continued to poke him.Then our teacher,Kotetsu came in."Sakura!Put down the ruler and back away from the unarmed student!" he said calmly.He was used to this.

"Fine,you killjoy" I muttered sitting down and placing my ruler in my bag.

"Thank you,now that you are all safe and in one peice I have an assignment for all of you" he said leaning back on his desk.

A collective sign ran through the class room."Why are all the sexy one's evil?" I said moaning."I heard that"he said sighing."Hey,it's a compliment,I don't say that to just anyone" I said making a good point."Hmm,yeah,even though you've said it to Iruka, Kakashi and Izumo too?"he asked raising an eyebrow."Exactly" I said smiling.I could see him sweat dropping.

"Moving on,the project consists of...viewing your partner in their home enviroment and reporting your findings in an essay" he said looking around."NOT,sticking naked baby photo's of them all around the school" he said looking at me."I'll try" I said sighing."Right, so i'll assign you all partners"He said standing up straight.He began to read aloud the groups.

"Please not the girl" Gaara prayed in his head.

"Please let it be Gaara-kun " I thought happily.

"Gaara and Sakura" he said pointing at us.Gaara let his head rest back on the table and I jumped out of my seat yelling "Hell yeah!""Why me?I know i'm not very religious and I don't go to church often but why me God?" I heard Gaara mutter."Aww,come on,it will be fun,we can have a sleepover" I said giggling.He sat up and turned to face me.

"Listen,I don't want to be your partner and I'm not going to any sleepover,escpecially not with you" he said growling.I started to sniffle."Fine,be that way" I said wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.Kotetsu spotted this."Whats wrong now?" he said crossing his arms.

"Gaara's being horrible and he said he won't do the project with me" I said sniffing. "Gaara,if you don't do this project you'll get an F and I doubt that will do your current report much good,how many times have you been expelled now,3?" he said in a stern voice.Gaara just sighed and said through gritted teeth,"Fine,i'll do it"

"Yay!"I shouted jumping up."But it's not because I like you" he said looking very pissed off."Sure it's not"I said rolling my eyes."I mean it" he said growling."Fine" I said sighing. He just turned away from me and stared out the window.Silence."So,you can sleep over tonight ok?" I said smiling.More silence.

"Whatever"he said after a minute."Yay,i'll tell the others" I said standing up.He grabbed me by the wrist in an attempt tostop me."No others,your bad enough" he said quietly. "So,you want me all alone do ya,just you and me Gaa-kun" I said winking at him."All alone together for the whole night" I prompted.He gave an annoyed grunt and turned away letting of me and I could see a faint blush."Sucker" I muttered heading over to the girls table.Kotetsu was busy and didn't notice.

Secretly,I thought the idea of being all alone with Gaara wasn't a bad one myself. "Hey,girlies,wanna sleep over at my place tonight?" I said sitting up on their desk."Sure" said Temari shrugging."Yeah,my ma won't mind" I said Tenten."I do-don't think I c-can" said Hinata quietly. "Its ok,your parents right?I understand" I said smiling.

"Hey bastards!"I yelled at the lads."Keep it down ugly,your voice is like nails on a chalkboard" said Sai turning around."And your face looks a dog's ass" I said smiling sweetly."Fine,what do you want?" he asked sighing."Wanna sleep at my house tonight?" I said repeating the question I just asked."Why didn't you say so" he said sighing again."I was trying to" I said in an irratated voice.

"I can come"said Kiba eavesdropping,"But Sai will be too busy waxing his back"he said sadly."Shut up dog breath"said Sai thumping him on the arm."Yeah,i can come hag"

"Are you sure cause your back could use a good wax" I said pointedly."What was that about waxing?" said Kankuro butting in."Why,thinking about getting one?A brazilian perhaps"I said smirking."Very funny pinkie" said Kankuro mock laughing."Yeah, you want to sleep at my house,Gaara's coming" I said proudly."Sure,he isn't comtemplating suicide at the thought of all of us being there?"said Kankuro rasing an eyebrow.

"Nah,he's afraids of being alone with me" I said sighing."He afraid your going to molest him?"said Sai smirking."Ha,he wishes" I said snorting."See ya"

I ran back over to our desk and sat down beside Gaara who was lying down with his head in his arms."They can come" I said in a sing song voice.He didn't answer me. "Gaara?"I asked poking him again.

"Back the fuck away from me" he yelled.

"Hormonal" I said sighing.More flipping silence.

"Gaara, are you pregnant" I asked...

* * *

Haha,that was fun to right,I love Gaara!hugs him


End file.
